Una Navidad a Solas
by SaRashi
Summary: Silver quiere celebrar su primera fiesta de cumpleaños pero nadie parece estar interesado o eso es lo que el cree.


Bueno aquí con la historia navideña :D quería subirlo ayer pero con las fiestas lo olvide XD espero que les guste n_n

* * *

** Una Navidad a Solas**

Era el 24 de diciembre a eso de las 12:00 del mediodía y por las calles de ciudad verde se paseaba un muchacho de ropajes oscuros con un cabello rojizo que llegaba hasta su

hombro junto a un pokemon negro de nombre Weavile. El joven de nombre Silver se veía muy triste y no era por nada despues de 17 años sabía lo que siempre quizo, aunque dejo de darle importancia guardo a su pokemon y saco a su volador amigo Honchkrow y desaparecio del lugar.

* * *

Por otro lado en la misma ciudad muchas personas parecían estar buscando algo. Entre ellos estaba una muchacha vestida abrigadamente por el frío que hacía junto a un Blastoise, se notaba algo preocupada.  
-Pense que era una buena idea...- dijo algo triste.  
-Y te dije que no lo era- respondió otro joven acercandose a ella. -Te advertí que esto pasaría-  
-¡Pero él no es así Green!-  
-Pero de la forma en que lo tratamos . . .- dijo el castaño empeando a recordar.

Flash Back.  
_Silver caminaba tranquilamente junto a Weavile sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo buscando a su amiga hermana llevandolo a pueblo paleta donde la encontro cerca de un río ahora congelado._  
_-Oye Blue quería invitar ... - _  
_-Silver lo siento ahora no tengo tiempo estoy en algo, nos vemos luego- dijo liberando a su Wigglytuff desapareciendo del lugar-_  
_-Oh bueno tratare luego- dijo con algo de tristeza. -Buscare a los otros-_  
_Siguio caminando por el pueblo donde encontro a Red junto a Yellow quienes estaban hablando animadamente. Silver los vio y decidió probar._  
_-¡Red , Yellow! oigan les gustaría . . .- hablo pero fue interrumpido de nuevo._  
_-Ah Silver-chan perdon pero tengo que ir al bosque verde a vigilar nos vemos luego- dijo Yellow montandose en su Dodrio saliendo disparadamente._  
_-Sera mejor no dejarla sola nos vemos- dijo también Red liberando a Aero siguiendo a la Rubia. Silver solo se quedo observando su silueta que desaparecia rapidamente._  
_-Soy yo o parece que me evitan- dijo al viento, su pokemon lo agarro del pantalón y lo negaba. -Tienes razón sera que están muy ocupados- dijo inocentemente._  
_Decidió volver a Ciudad Verde para buscar a Green en su gimnasio pero este estaba cerrado y con una nota el cual lo leyo en voz alta._  
_-"Cerrado por Navidad"- no parecía convincente pero en la nota había unas letra más pequeñas . -"También por remodelación"- eso le parecía un poco mas convincente al muchacho. Sin mucho exito guardó a su Weavile y libero a su Honchkrow y desapareció del lugar mientras 4 siluetas salian de unos arbustos._  
_-Parece que se fue- _  
_-Pero parecía triste Blue- respondió Red_  
_-Oye Blue ¿estas segura que funcionará tu plan?- habló Green - ¿Y porqué tenemos que usar mi gimnasio?- _  
_-Tranquilos seguro fue a buscar a Gold o Chris mientras esperemos que lleguen el Trío de Hoenn- _  
_-Si tu lo dices pero en verdad se veía triste- habló Yellow._  
Fin Flash Back

-Y Gold dijo que no vio a Silver en todo el día al igual que Crystal- hablo el castaño -¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor que ignorarlo todo el día?- le reprendió cosa que puso mal a Blue.  
-Oye Green no te enfades solo porque usaremos tu gimnasio, esta es una buena oportunidad para compartir todos juntos sin que el mundo este a punto de destruirse- Dijo Red muy tranquilamente. -Ademas aún tenemos tiempo antes de que sea la hora. Trata de no ser el que arruino la navidad.- dijo riendose ante lo ultimo.  
-Sera la ultima vez que se use el gimnasio como centro de eventos- finalizo frustrado  
-Blue sera mejor continuar y ver que hacemos despues- le dijo Yellow trantando de animarla. -Ya se nos ocurrira algo para encontrarlo-  
-¡Tienes razón es mejor continuar!- le respondió determinadamente-  
Mientras arriba se veía la silueta de un pokemon que volaba para luego aterrizar.  
-¡Llegamos a Ciudad Verde!- exclamo una chica de ojos color zafiros

-¡Oye Sapphire intenta lavar a tus pokemons más seguido!-  
-¿Porque si lo limpie hace 3 días? y Pilo no huele mal- respondío  
-¿Solo 3 días? ¡Sapphire apesta!¡Aunque no lo notas porque eres una salvaje!-  
-!Y tu una niñita Ruby!-  
Mientras discutian un niño se bajo del Tropius dirijiendose a Blue y los otros quienes los veían con unas gotas de sudor en la frente.  
-Perdonen la tardanza pero llegamos al fin-  
-Bienvenido Emerald, oye ¿siempre son asi?- pregunto Yellow.  
-No tienes idea, han estado así todo el viaje- respondío cansado. -¡Oigan nuestros sempais estan aquí dejen de pelear!- bramo fuertemente los dos solo lo miraron apenados para luego acercarse a saludar.  
-Hola perdón por lo visto- se disculpo Ruby  
-Igualmente. hola Blue-san ¿llegamos tarde?-  
-Para nada - respondió ignorando lo de recién - Pueden ayudarnos a poner la decoración -  
-No tengo problema tampoco Ruby -  
-¿Porqué respondes por mí? aunque si es lo que se necesita ayudare-  
-Bien en marchar - exclamo Blue para reanudar sus actividades tratando de no preocuparse por la ubicación de Silver-

* * *

Ya era de tarde y lejos de la ciudad, llegando al lago de la furia en Johto, Silver decidió aterrizar y guardo a su pokemon para que dezcanse.  
-Si no me quieren cerca entonces no lo estaré- dijo caminando sin rumbo fijo. -Ni siquiera pude ver a mi Padre hoy y eso que me levante temprano. Solo quería hacer algo por primera vez- se decía pensando luego de descubrir su fecha de cumpleaños quería intentar hacer algo para compartir aunque no era muy propio de él pero no le importaba.  
Camino pensando que no se daba cuenta por donde iba hasta que choco con algo. Frente a él estaba otra persona quien cayo al suelo por el golpe recibido.  
-Perdón no te vi- se disculpo incorparandose para extender la mano a la persona. -¿Estas bien?-  
-Si fue mi culpa por no ver donde caminaba aveces soy algo distraída- dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo.  
Al verse hicieron contacto directo provocando un leve sonrojo al chico y no era por menos se dió cuenta que choco contra una chica. Esta tenía un largo cabello castaño que lo sostenía con un lazo rojo estaba abrigada con ropajes rojos y azules y tenía uno ojos color miel.  
-Perdón no me presente soy Silver- dijo mirandola directamente.  
-Yo igual me llamo Lyra mucho gusto- le saludo sonrientemente.  
-¿Que haces por aquí sola?-  
-Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo bien- dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla pero luego se puso muy alterada -¡Es cierto, Topaz!- dijo muy alterada.  
-¿Topaz?- pregunto confundido-Si es mi Totodile lo tengo desde pequeña, mientras paseaba por aquí salió corriendo y empeze a buscarla- dijo preocupada. -Oye si estas ocupado ¿me puedes ayudar a buscarla?- pregunto esperanzada -Digo si es que no estas ocupado-  
-"_mmm en verdad no lo estoy y ya que no tengo con quien celebrar la ayudare_" Te ayudare ¿se fue por aquí verdad?-  
-Si no puede aver ido lejos-  
Sin mas que decir se pusieron a buscar a la escurridiza Totodile que no encontraban por ningún lado. Había pasado una hora pero Topaz no aparecía Silver perdía las esperanzas hasta que vio algo entre un arbusto.  
-Lyra ven aquí- susurro llamandola. -¿Es ella?- dijo señalando a un Totodile que dormía tranquilamente y en su cuello tenía un collar de color rosa que terminaba en un lazo.  
-¡Si es Topaz!- dijo alegremente tomandola para sujetarla en sus brazos. -Topaz ahora si que me asustaste si te llego a perder- le decía a la Totodile quién aun no le despertaba totalmente que al parecer reconocío el aroma de su entrenadora se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. -¡Muchas gracias Silver, Topaz significa mucho para mi!-  
-De nada solo estaba de paso- decía tranquilamente  
-¿Y porque estabas por aquí a esta epoca del año? Se supone que deberías estar celebrando con tu familia-  
-Tienes razón también por que es mi cumpleaños pero no encontre a nadie hoy ni siquiera a mi padre- respondió sin alguna muestra de emoción.  
-¡¿Qué es tu cumpleaños?! ¡Entonces muchas Felicidades!- decía fuertemente despertando a la pequeña Totodile quien a ver a Silver salto a él. -Hey pareces que le agradas mucho, dificilmente se acerca a otra persona que no sea yo-  
-Tal vez sea porque tengo un Feraligatr- dijo mientras lo liberaba para que juegue con la pequeña Totodile quien se fue contenta. -Parece que se llevan bien-  
Estuvieron platicando unas horas animadamente hasta que se hizo de noche y Silver debía volver Ciudad Verde por si "alguien" se preocupaba por el.  
-Tengo que irme ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunto cortesmente.  
-Me gustaría pero vivo en Ciudad Verde y esta un poco lejos de ahí- respondió timidamente pero a Silver no le molesto en lo absoluto. -Me mude hace poco y no conocía a nadie por eso suelo venir aquí este lugar me relaja mucho.-  
-No sera un problema yo también vivo allí- respondío tranquilamente. -¿Te llevo?- dijo liberando a su Honchkrow totalmente restaurado del viaje anterior.  
-De acuerdo- dijo con un leve sonrojo.  
Silver fue engancha por una de las patas y Lyra en la espalda por fortuna el pokemon aguantaba su peso, tardaron 30 minutos en llegar en Ciudad Verde todo se veía normal o eso creía el pelirrojo.  
-¿Lyra donde queda tu casa?-  
-Cerca del Centro Pokemon, no hace falta que me acompañes ya hiciste mucho por hoy-  
-No me importa, es de noche y no me quiero arriesgar-  
-De acuerdo si insistes- respondió feliz la castaña  
Llegaron en la casa de la castaña y Silver la dejó en la puerta sin antes despedirce diciendose que se verían al día siguiente, empezo a caminar hacía su casa. Tal vez este día no fue tan malo como pensaba. Sin que se diera cuenta era vigilado.

-¡Volvió y justo a tiempo!- festejo contenta Blue quien miraba en una ventana del gimnasio. -¡Que alguien vaya por el, el resto a sus posiciones!-  
-¡Yo ire no lo vi en todo el día- dijo Gold su auto proclamado "mejor amigo".  
Gold salio por detras del Gimnasio para que Silver no lo viera y empezo a buscar a su amigo que desapareció de su vista hasta que lo vio al parecer se dirigia a su casa.  
-¡Silver!- el chico solo se volteo para ver quien era el que lo llamo viendo que era Gold quien corría directo a el. -¡Por fin te encuentro!-  
-¿Me buscabas?-  
-¡Claro! ven quiero mostrarte algo-  
-Ya que- si algo sabía Silver era que mejor era aceptar las cosas de Gold en algunos caso tal vez este era uno.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio el cual Gold abrió cuando ambos entraron estaba oscuro el cual el ojiambar aprovechó para esconderse.  
-¿Gold donde estas?¿Porqué esta tan oscuro?- se preguntaba pero luego las luces se prendieron revelaron que estaban todos reunidos.  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVER!- exclamaron todos a la vez, el solo los miraba asombrado y sorprendido  
-Que ¿creiste que no sabíamos tu fecha de cumpleaños?- le hablo Blue. -Perdón por evitarte pero era necesario para la sorpresa-  
-Blue enserio no era necesario ... -  
-Un gracias es suficiente Silvito- le decía Gold su amigo solo asintio apenado -O eso también bien ¡A CELEBRAR!-  
Silver nunca pensó que tendría unos amigos por primera vez se sentía que encajaba en un lugar disfruto mucho esa noche y recibio buenos obsequios excepto la de Gold quien le

dió una de sus "revistas" cosa que lo enojo y le dío a Feraligatr para que se lo coma provocando un enojo por parte del que lo obsequió.  
Esa noche fue uno de los mejores y era la primera vez que lo celebraba con su padre desde que tenía uso de razón quien le dio uno de los regalos que mas le gusto: una foto enmarcada de él cuando era pequeño junto a Giovanni. Sin duda fue a mejor fiesta de Cumpleaños que tuvo.

* * *

Feliz Navidad! espero que le haya gustado la historia :3 tal vez sea el comienzo de otra quien sabe? XD  
Ahora a continuar con mi historia principal :) las cosas se van complicando e.e  
SaRashi se despide hasta año nuevo n_n/


End file.
